Flexible oil pans have been provided for use with internal combustion engines having flexible engine blocks. Flexible engine blocks are associated with high horsepower engines (6000 HP), for example, of the type used in electric generation, fluid pumping, ocean going vessels and the like. Flexible engine blocks have been provided to improve access for engine remanufacturing. Flexible oil pans have been provided to accommodate flexing of the engine during operation and to maintain a tight seal between the engine block and the oil pan at the connection of the oil pan to the engine block.
One example of a flexible engine having a flexible oil pan is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,556 to William G. Angus etal. By providing an oil pan with flexible baffles the oil pan is able to flex with the engine. The baffles being flexible reduces the potential for cracking and breakage associated with stiff baffles. However, cracks in the side walls at locations in close proximity to the baffles often develop. It was found that stress risers at locations adjacent the connection of the baffles caused the related cracking in the side walls.
The solution to the problem of providing an oil pan with the necessary flexibility to accommodate a flexible engine block and the strength to resist buckling, cracking and the like have not been previously found.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.